


Home Alone

by flowerfan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sexytimes in the Haus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Jack and Bitty do when they're in the Haus alone?  Hint: this time it isn't baking pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to perry_avenue for the quick beta!

It's a Friday morning in December, just a few days before Christmas break. Jack had come to Samwell on Thursday, ostensibly to help Coach Murray with a new drill, and of course, stayed the night in Bitty's room. 

"Want me to help you blow up the air mattress?" Chowder had asked Bitty the night before, as they walked back from the rink. "For Jack?" Chowder clarified, as Bitty stared at him blankly.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Bitty replied quickly. "Um, Jack really likes to do it himself." Bitty just barely stopped himself from icing the cake with praise for how well Jack blows things... and reminds himself that they should probably actually set up the air mattress this time. 

The team had been all over Jack last night, still excited from practicing with him, and by the time they got to bed, Bitty could tell his Falconer was exhausted. They kissed quietly for a while, then Bitty just snuggled up against Jack's chest and tangled his fingers in his hair. "Sleepy, hon?"

"Mm, yes."

"G'night, then, sweetheart." Bitty could feel Jack's body relax beside him, and he let out a contented hum.

"Goodnight, Bits."

Bitty loves sex with Jack, but it's also pretty wonderful just to lie here next to him, listening to his breathing even out and his heart beat a steady pattern under Bitty's hand. Besides, it would just be greedy to want sex every time he could get his hands on his boyfriend, right? Bitty recites this like a mantra as he wills himself to sleep too, trying not to think too hard (ugh, not hard, that isn't helping) about sneaking a hand under the waistband of Jack's sleep pants and stroking him to awareness. Jack is a professional athlete, his health is important, and he needs his sleep. End of story. 

Now it's morning, and Bitty has important things to do. It's been ages since he cooked a proper breakfast for the team, and today is a perfect day for it. He gets to work bright and early, cooking eggs and bacon and real biscuits with gravy. There's a flurry of activity for a little while, as his teammates scurry in and out, some with panic in their eyes as they head out to their exams, others taking it in stride, but all better off for the nutritious breakfast Bitty has served them.

By the time Bitty has served up all the eggs and the last slice of pecan pie has been eaten (nuts have protein, it's entirely appropriate to have pecan pie with breakfast), and given one last pep talk to the tadpoles about to sit for their calculus final, he realizes two things.

One: Jack Zimmermann, his gorgeous and sexy boyfriend, is still upstairs in his bed.

Two: Every member of the SMH hockey team, including Lardo, has a final exam this morning - except for Bitty. No one else is in the Haus. No one will be back in the Haus for at least two hours, probably three.

Bitty leaves the dishes in the sink and hightails it up the stairs.

His bedroom is dim, the blinds closed. Bitty quickly strips down to his briefs, steps over the neglected air mattress on the floor, and crawls under the covers. Jack is, remarkably, still fast asleep, curled up on his side with one hand shoved under under the pillow and the other clutching the blankets. Bitty leans up against Jack's back and takes a moment to just stare at this beautiful man who he has come to love more than he ever could have imagined.

He rests a hand on Jack's hip, under the covers, and presses his body close to Jack's, shifting until Jack's ridiculously round hockey butt is situated nicely against his groin. Then, remembering his fantasy from the night before, Bitty slides his fingertips under the waistband of Jack's sleep pants, and strokes his skin gently. 

He thinks about just pushing his hand down and taking hold of Jack, and can feel himself growing hard at the thought of it, but he's not completely sure that wouldn't be crossing some important consent line. So he just leaves his hand there and rises up on his other elbow, curving over Jack's shoulder to nuzzle at his chin and place a soft kiss to his lips.

Jack turns his head and deepens the kiss, then blinks lazily up at Bitty. "I like where this is going," he says, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Oh?" Bitty smiles at him. Jack can be unbearably cute sometimes. Bitty doesn't think many people get to see it.

"Mm. May have dreamt about it, once or twice. Waking up to you..." His eyes flicker down, towards Bitty's hand.

"So, that's a yes?"

"S'always a yes, Bits. I'm yours." Jack dramatically flops over on his back, his hands up over his head, and wiggles his hips.

"So next time I can surprise you?"

Jack grins. "Yes. If you want, I can go back to pretending to be asleep..."

"You cretin. You were waiting for me to come back up here, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

Jack's blue eyes are wide, and Bitty has to lean down and kiss him then, deep and hungry. Jack puts his hand on the back of Bitty's neck and holds him close, tongue sweeping into his mouth. It's nothing like the sweet, sleepy kisses they shared the night before, and Bitty can feel desire running through his blood like electricity.

Jack shifts his hips, and Bitty slides his hand down into Jack's pants, finally wrapping his hand around his cock. Jack's almost fully hard, and it only takes a few strokes before Jack is panting into Bitty's mouth. "God, Bits, yeah. So good."

After a few minutes, Jack shoves the blankets off them and then his big hands are running down Bitty's back, landing on his ass and squeezing until Bitty is practically writhing against him. "Off, yeah?" Jack eases Bitty's red briefs down and they separate enough to get Jack's pants and underwear off too, hands still reaching and touching as they go.

"Wait." They are laid out fully naked on the bed, but Jack sits up, breathing heavily. "Did you lock the door?"

Dex had almost walked in on them once, when he came looking for a hammer he thought he had left in Bitty's bathroom, and although it had left them giggling like loons ("no hammer, but we could offer you a screw" Jack had whispered against Bitty's naked thigh, interrupted mid-blowjob) neither of them wished to repeat the incident.

"I did. But no one's home. They all have finals."

A grin spreads across Jack's face. "All of them?"

"Yup."

"Does Samwell still have that rule?"

Students aren't allowed to leave exams until two hours in, even if they are finished. Whether this is to encourage students not to rush or prevent distracting the ones who are still working Bitty isn't sure, but at the moment, he thinks it's an excellent pedagogical choice.

"It does." Bitty glances at the clock. 9:35 a.m. "We have an hour and a half. At least." He pulls Jack down next to him, and straddles his body, gazing down at the incredible view below him. "You know what this means?"

Jack shakes his head, waiting for Bitty to tell him.

Bitty leans down, nibbling on Jack's earlobe. "You can be as loud as you want, baby."

He hears the hiss of Jack's indrawn breath. "Fuck, Bits."

"That's the idea." Bitty spends some time kissing up and down Jack's neck, loving how his breathing speeds up and his hands clutch at Bitty's sides. Then he starts moving down his chest, licking at his nipples and tugging at them with his teeth until Jack is a babbling mess. "God, Bitty, yes. Oh, feels so good."

"Let me hear you, baby," Bitty murmurs, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Jack's hair, and then cup his cheek. Jack turns to kiss at Bitty's fingers and then suck his thumb into his mouth, and Bitty has to slide down against him, his hips thrusting against Jack's body.

Jack apparently takes this as permission to shift places, turning them over and running his hands down Bitty's chest, gazing at him like he's a work of art. "You're so beautiful, Bits. So beautiful." Jack wraps his hand around and under Bitty's shoulders, holding him as he licks down from his collarbone to his navel, circling back up to suck on his nipples, one by one, as Bitty moans with pleasure.

"Like that, Bitty? Does it feel good?"

Bitty wraps his arms around Jack, torn between wanting to give him space to continue teasing at his chest and needling him as close as possible. "Feels amazing."

Then Jack scoots Bitty closer and is squeezing his ass, fingers sliding down his crack and getting closer to his hole. "Want this, Bitty? Tell me if you want it. Or we can.. Whatever you want." Jack's barely getting words out, but Bitty can tell he's trying to slow down, making sure they're on the same page. It's sweet as hell but almost unnecessary, as Bitty has enjoyed everything they've done together in the past seven months, including finding out that they both like to switch.

And right now, getting Jack's cock inside him seems like a fantastic idea. So he tells him so, taking advantage of their privacy to let the words fall out, as confidently as he can manage. 

"I do, Jack. I want it. Want you inside me."

Jack whines in response, and quickly stretches over to reach into the drawer where they keep the lube and condoms, giving Bitty a perfect view of his ass as he does. Jack doesn't take long, shuffling Bitty around until he has him right where he wants him, on his back with his legs over Jack's shoulders, Jack's lubed finger testing his hole.

Bitty leans up and kisses him, sloppy and wet. 

"Ah, Bitty, you're amazing," Jack says, looking down Bitty's body as it curves to meet him. Jack reaches down and tugs at Bitty's cock, and Bitty lets his head fall back, sinking into the sensation of Jack all around him.

Jack adds a second finger, then pulls out for more lube, ducking down to kiss at Bitty's balls and up his cock before sliding three fingers in. 

Bitty hisses at the stretch and Jack freezes, but he's quick to reassure him. "No no, it's good, don't stop."

"Don't want to hurt you, Bits."

"Promise you, it's good." Bitty wriggles down on Jack's fingers, and whimpers with pleasure. "Please, keep going." Jack begins to move his hand again, fingers sliding in and out, and it's perfect. "Fuck, yes, that's it." Jack hits his prostate, and Bitty almost comes right then, shouting and grabbing on to Jack with both hands.

"Ready?" Jack asks, and Bitty could almost laugh, if he had enough oxygen in his lungs.

"Ready."

Jack slides his fingers out, and Bitty pants as Jack puts on the condom and lives himself up. Before he has managed to catch his breath Jack is pushing at his entrance, and he lies back and just lets himself feel it as Jack slowly presses in.

"Oh, God, Jack, oh god." Bitty can hear himself babbling as Jack picks up the pace, thrusting back and forth until Bitty is a writhing, sobbing mess beneath him. 

Then Jack slows down, and Bitty clutches at Jack's ass, pulling him in jerky thrusts. "Please, Jack, keep going."

"Tell me what you want, Bitty," Jack says, his voice low and rough.

"Keep going," Bitty pleads.

"I am," Jack's teases, and if his cock wasn't in Bitty's ass right now, Bitty is certain he'd have a more clever come back.

But as it is, it's all he can do to thrust up as Jack pushes down into him. "Faster, Jack. Please."

"Like this?" Jack speeds up ever so slightly, and sits up a little, hands on Bitty's hips to keep him from increasing the pace.

"Fuck, Jack, you're killing me."

"What do you want, Bitty?" Jack asks again, leaning down to suck on Bitty's lips. "Tell me."

"Fuck me harder, Jack." Bitty no longer cares if he sounds like bad porn, he just needs, needs Jack to keep moving inside him, hitting that spot that makes his body shiver and shake. "Fast, and hard, and for god's sake, don't stop this time."

"Understood," Jack says, a laugh in his voice, and he sets himself to the task as only Jack Zimmermann can. 

Before long Bitty is moaning and trembling, his whole body on fire, as Jack thrusts into him relentlessly. 

"This good, Bitty? Like this?"

As if the bastard can't tell from the way my brain is about to come flooding out of my ears, Bitty thinks. He tries to answer but all that comes out is a series of ridiculous noises, as he comes closer and closer to his release. Bitty's sure he's going to come any moment now, he's right on the edge, can't believe he hasn't gone over yet, it feels so good.

Jack reaches between them and gives Bitty's leaking cock a few strokes and that's all it takes, pleasure crashing over him, wave after wave of incredible sensation.

Jack is right behind him, coming with a low moan, and then collapsing half on top of Bitty. They are both drenched in sweat and in desperate need of a shower, and Bitty could care less.

Jack turns to him, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw and stroking his damp hair out of his face.

"Bitty. Love you."

"Love you too."

"You okay?" Jack lifts up on an elbow, gazes into Bitty's eyes.

"Not sure I can feel my extremities, but other than that, yes." Bitty stretches up to kiss Jack, then flops back down. "Very, very okay."

Jack smiles, his face soft and open. It's Bitty's favorite look on him.

But then a hint of a smirk pulls at Jack's mouth. "You really took advantage of the empty Haus."

Bitty feels himself blushing, as he remembers just how vocal he had been. 

"It's okay, Bits. It was hot." Jack stretches around to pull some tissues out of the box on the nightstand, and swipes them over Bitty's stomach. "And you thought I'd be the loud one."

"Chirping me about this is not in your best interest, mister," Bitty muttered, hiding his face in Jack's shoulder.

"I would never," Jack says solemnly, kissing the top of Bitty's head. "Hmm."

"What?" Bitty asks.

"We still have at least half an hour," Jack says. "How's the water pressure in the shower these days?"

It's terrible, but once Jack gets his mouth around Bitty, neither of them notice.


End file.
